ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Off to College
This is the first episode of Ben 10: Super Force Summary Ben and the gang go to college. Plot Meanwhile Emporeror Milleous is sitting on his throne Milleous: Where are my FLIES! Two incursions in chief hats walkin with two trays of dead flies Milleous: Finally Then a incursion sodiler runs Sodiler: Milleous my lord we have found a dwarf star! Milleous smiles evily Themesong Ben and the gang are outside Gwen's house Gwen: Thanks for the lift Kevin Gwen kisses Kevin then Sandra and Natalie come outside Ben: I didn't do it! Sandra: No Ben your not in trouble Ben: Whew Natalie: We are here to talk to all of you even Kevin Gwen: Mom what is it? Natalie: You have all been accepted to Bellwood University Kevin: What! Ben: You know what this calls for SMOOTHIES! Gwen and Kevin: NO! Later the gang are at their college Gwen: I never thought I would get accepted to this place Ben: Me neither, no I really did not think I would get accepted here Kevin: I don't honestly care Ben and Gwen stare at Kevin Kevin: What? Later after school Ben is walking out of the bathroom and he sees Sixsix spying on him on the celing. He goes Humungousaur grows to sixty feet tall and grabs Sixsix. Humungousaur Sixsix, what are you doing here? Sixsix: Querglefwamb Humungousaur: Dumb question Gwen and Kevin run up Gwen: Ben what are you doing? Humungousaur: Found Sixsix here spying on me Sixsix: Weargthomp Kevin: Ah shut it Sixsix Then Sevenseven flies behind Humungousaur and attaches a bomb to his back Humungousaur: Ah dang Commercial Break Kevin: Uh Ben you have a little somethin on your back Humungousaur: I know that Gwen fires a mana bolt at Sevenseven's jetpack destroying it and Sevenseven falls to the ground unconscious Sixsix: Margdin, halrg Humungousaur rips the bomb off his back attaches it to Sixsix and throws him out a window. Humungousaur: Way too close! Later Ben Gwen and Kevin are hiding in a tree near Bellwood University. Ben, whispering: Ok, when and if they get here I go Big Chill and freeze them from behind. Kevin, Whispering: Why are we here then? Ben, Whispering: Duh, to see my awesomeness. Sixsix and Sevenseven walk up to the school. Ben, Whispering: And here they come! Ben jumps out of the tree and activates the Supertrix he selects Big Chill and transforms. Transformation sequence. Echo Echo: Big Chill! or not! Sixsix and Sevenseven blast Echo Echo who dodges and duplecates into four clones. Echo Echos: Now we have power in numbers! Echo Echo sonic screams at Sixsix and Sevenseven damaging thier gun arms. Sixsix: Hghiferos, loddhgik, Sevenseven runs into Bellwood University and Sixsix throws down a flash grenade blinding Echo Echo. Echo Echo 1: Great now we can not see! Echo Echo 3: So what yell!!! They begin screaming and once thier vison clears they see Sixsix knocked out on the ground. Echo Echo 2: We did it! Echo Echo 4: Yay!!! Echo Echo 1: Guys stop fooling around! Echo Echo 4: Right we have a bounty hunter to stop! Kevin and Gwen jump out of the tree and run into the University. Gwen: Well then what are you waiting for? Echo Echo 4: Alright lets go! Echo Echo 2: This will we be fun! Echo Echo's clones reform into one who revirts back to Ben. Later the gang are in the hallways when Sevenseven falls from the celing and punches Kevin away. '' Sevenseven: Yorbejening Gwen: Kevin! ''Gwen runs to help Kevin Ben activates the Supertrix scrolls through Diamondhead and Goop and finds Brainstorm and he slaps down. Brainstrom: Brainstorm! Brainstorm electricutes Sevenseven knocking him out. Brainstorm: Perfect calulation on my part by simply frying his Vlakian Nero- Kevin: Save it professor, we got more trouble! Sunder flies in. Sunder: Ben Tennyson, once again we must clash. Brainstorm revirts back. Ben: Sunder! Kevin: You don't say! Gwen: We don't know what you want Sunder but your not getting it. Sunder: Aww that is so cute right Sevenseven, Sevenseven? oh. Gwen: What did you say! Gwen goes anodite form. Gwen: You are so going down! Then Sevenseven gets up and absorbs Gwen's energy. Gwen: Ahhhhhh! Kevin: Gwen! Kevin tackles Sevenseven and they fight on the ground. Ben: Guess it's up to me *Gulp* Ben activates the Supertrix and selects Heatblast he slaps down. Heatblast: Heatblast! hmm not good enough! Goes Super Super Heatblast: Super Heatblast! Sunder: You do not scare me. Super Heatblast: I should! Super Heatblast creates a fireball and leaps at Sunder he then blasts fire at Sunder's face knocking him off his hoverboard Super Heatblast then punches Sunder twice knocking him out. Super Heatblast devolves back to Heatblast and revirts back to human. Ben: Piece of cake! Gwen in human form with Kevin walk up. Kevin: Well I think we showed them the erorrs in thier ways. Then Milleous and ten Incurisions one holding a drill blast through the wall. Ben: Uh guys my Supertrix is timed out so... Milleous: Give up now, the dwarf star is mine! Kevin: Dwarf star those things are powerful The Supertrix turns green. Ben: You guys just walked into a world of pain. Ben activates th''e ''Supertrix and selects Fourarms he then slaps down. Transformation sequence New Alien: Wha? this is not Fourarms, time to try out my new guy The New Alien streches his arms to celing and his arms stick to it. New Alien: Oh yeah! The New Alien swings toward the incurisions and slaps them. New Alien: Oh Yeah! don't mess with... Slapstrike! Milleous grabs the drill from one of the sodilers and starts drilling then he finds a metal sphere he opens it revealing a dwarf star Slapstrike grabs it from Milleous and slaps him. Slapstrike: Nope thats mine! Milleous: Ugh once again you have defeated me but mark my words I'll be back and I'll conquer this bothersome planet! Milleous teleports away. Ben revirts back Ben: Well new alien! THE END Characters Ben Gwen Kevin Max Natalie Sandra Villains Sunder Sixsix Sevenseven Milleous Aliens Used Humungousaur (first reappearance) Echo Echo (first reappearance) (accidental transformation selected alien was Big Chill) Brainstorm (first reappearance) Heatblast (first reappearance) Super Heatblast(first reappearance) Slapstrike (debut) Trivia Kevin refrences the You Don't Say meme. Category:Episodes